Alors, c'est de vous que je tiens mon nom ?
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de "Oh so it's you I am named after!", de moonbird. Albus Severus Potter est énervé d'avoir été envoyé dans le bureau de la directrice. Mais cela devient intéressant lorsqu'il s'y retrouve seul et qu'il engage la conversation avec deux portraits peu ordinaires.


Bonsoir !  
Me revoici pour le second one-shot de la série à thème.

Auteur : moonbird  
Titre original : Oh, so it's you I am named after ?

NdT : L'histoire n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que la traduire avec le consentement de son auteur. Le texte a été corrigé par ma bêta, Sayu.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Albus Potter n'arrivait pas à y croire : il avait été envoyé dans le bureau de la directrice, alors que c'était James le fautif ! Par Merlin pourquoi donc avait-il un grand-frère ?! Il ne semblait vivre que pour le torturer et faire de sa vie un enfer !

- Entrez.

La voix de la directrice lui parvint de l'autre coté de la porte pendant qu'il gravissait le long escalier.

- Madame la directrice, murmura Albus alors qu'il ouvrait doucement la porte et entrait, tête baissée.

La sorcière secoua la tête en le voyant.

- Par tous les Saints, pourquoi les Potter causent-ils toujours tant d'ennuis ?, s'exclama-t-elle. Bien que je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissante que vous ne puissiez en causer autant que votre père.

Albus observait le bureau, stupéfait.

Il était beau, de forme ovale avec des instruments étranges posés un peu partout. Un chat dormait paisiblement dans un coin, tandis que, accrochés au mur, les portraits des anciens directeurs l'observaient en clignant des yeux.

- Et bien, dit le professeur avec un peu d'impatience. Qu'y a-t'il ?

Avec un soupir, Albus s'avança et lui tendit une note.

- Rusard m'a dit de vous donner ceci, marmonna-t-il.

Le professeur McGonagall prit le parchemin, l'ouvrit avec une expression sévère, et le lut.

- Je vois, renifla-t-elle.

- Des problèmes, des problèmes, et encore des problèmes, ricana tout à coup un des portraits avec aigreur. C'est bien tout ce dont sont capables les Potter.

Albus regarda le portrait qui venait de parler et découvrit un homme maussade, entièrement vêtu de noir. Il paraissait bien jeune pour un directeur… jeune mais mauvais. Ses cheveux emmêlés encadraient son visage, le rendant encore plus renfrogné, et un nez crochu dominait le reste de son visage. Albus était vraiment soulagé qu'il ne soit pas le directeur actuel, car il avait l'air vraiment effrayant.

- Oh, moi je le trouve tout à fait charmant, dit un autre portrait. Et puis comme ça on ne s'ennuie jamais.

Ce portrait montrait un vieil homme à l'apparence typiquement sorcière, avec une longue barbe blanche et des yeux bleus pétillants. A l'arrière-plan, un phénix étendait ses ailes en remuant la tête.

Il eut un léger rire et termina sa phrase :

- On ne s'ennuyait jamais lorsque le petit Harry était à l'école.

C'était étrange pour Albus qu'on décrive son père comme le « petit Harry. » Il avait toujours vu son père comme le meilleur et le plus puissant sorcier actuellement en vie. Ou du moins tout le monde le décrivait ainsi, car pour Albus, il s'agissait simplement de son père adoré.

Le vieil homme avec les yeux brillants continua joyeusement :

- Je me souviens de sa première année. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour avoir des ennuis.

- Silence Albus, dit sèchement McGonagall.

- Pardon ? Mais je n'ai rien dit, répondit ce dernier.

- Pas vous, lui, répliqua-t-elle en montrant le portrait du vieil homme souriant, qui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

- Oh…

Albus comprit alors. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu son nom sur des cartes de Chocogrenouille, cependant, il ne connaissait ni sa voix, ni sa personnalité.

L'Albus le plus âgé rit dans son cadre, tandis que l'homme sombre renifla dédaigneusement.

- Attendez ici une minute, ordonna le professeur McGonagall, tout en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte. Et ne touchez à rien.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre, Albus Potter attendit seul dans le bureau. Il se sentit très petit pendant que les nombreux portraient le dévisageaient.

- Oh, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il ressemble vraiment beaucoup à son père ?, s'exclama une sorcière aux boucles argentées. Les mêmes yeux, et le reste !

- C'est le portrait de son père, répondit un vieil homme tenant une canne. Mais comme l'a dit Minerva, espérons qu'il n'apporte ne serait-ce que moitié moins de problèmes.

- C'est certain, ricana le portrait aux cheveux noirs.

Le regard d'Albus était rivé dans celui de son homonyme, lorsque l'homme aux yeux bleus lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Hésitant, Albus fit un pas dans sa direction.

- Bonsoir, dit-il prudemment au portrait.

- Oh, bonsoir jeune homme, gloussa le vieil homme. Quel joie de te rencontrer.

- Je suis Albus.

- Moi aussi ! C'est un plaisir !

L'homme dont Albus savait qu'il s'appelait normalement Dumbledore sourit largement. L'enfant cligna des yeux et eut en retour un autre clin d'œil amusé.

- Alors, c'est de vous que je tiens mon prénom ?

- Oh, pas vraiment de moi, répondit le portrait, plus l'homme que je suis censé représenter, mais je crains fort qu'il ne soit mort. Je ne suis que son portrait.

- Oh… souffla Albus. Comment cela fonctionne-t-il exactement ?, demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Dumbledore. J'ai seulement été peint puis amené à la vie avec sa personnalité et le reste. J'ai ses traits de caractère, mais je ne suis pas lui.

- Ce serait bien mieux si le peintre avait omis certains de ces traits, lança le portrait renfrogné. Je suis fatigué de toutes vos réflexions, et que vous pensiez tout savoir mieux que quiconque.

- Eh bien en ce qui vous concerne, répliqua Dumbledore., je suppose que vous pourriez devenir un petit peu plus populaire si certaines caractéristiques données par le peintre avaient été oubliées aussi.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, grogna l'autre.

- Cela veut dire, le coupa un troisième portrait, que c'est pour une bonne raison que je n'ai pas gardé le titre de directeur le plus haï de l'histoire. Et vous n'avez eu ce poste qu'un an !

- Vous pouvez garder vos commentaires pour vous, pesta l'homme tout en noir.

- Merci Phineas, dit poliment Dumbledore en penchant légèrement la tête vers celui-ci. Je crois que nous savons tous comment et pourquoi les choses ont tourné ainsi.

- Et à qui la faute ? Certainement pas de la mienne !, rétorqua le grincheux en jetant un regard éloquent à Dumbledore.

- Mais je ne suis que son portrait, se défendit Dumbledore. Ne dirigez pas votre colère vers moi, Severus !

- Attendez !, s'exclama alors Albus Potter. Vous venez de dire Severus ?

Il resta un moment bouche bée, puis lut le nom sous le portrait : Severus Rogue. Il dévisagea alors l'homme à l'apparence si acariâtre.

- J'ai été nommé d'après vous aussi !

L'homme peint eut l'air autant surpris que l'enfant.

- Vous êtes nommé d'après moi ?, demanda-t-il en le regardant comme s'il était fou. Pourquoi diable Potter aurait-il fait cela ?

Albus le regarda avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Mon père dit que Severus Rogue est « l'homme le plus courageux qu'il n'ait jamais connu, » récita-t-il.

Le portrait de Rogue fixa Albus en plissant les yeux.

- Il a dit cela ?, ricana-t-il. Et bien on dirait que votre père reconnait enfin envers qui il doit être reconnaissant. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai sauvé sa misérable vie.

- Techniquement, ce n'est pas vous, le coupa innocemment Dumbledore. Vous n'êtes qu'un portrait.

- Oh, vous, fermez-la, grogna Rogue avant de s'adresser à nouveau au jeune sorcier. Sachez ceci, votre père n'était qu'un enfant gâté. Il n'écoutait jamais rien et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête !

- C'est bizarre, il me répète sans arrêt qu'il écoutait toujours ses professeurs, à Poudlard, répondit Albus en regardant pensivement autour de lui. A moins qu'ils ne soient vraiment mauvais… mais peut-être qu'il voulait simplement que je ne sois pas au courant de ça.

Le visage de Rogue se tordit.

- Il ne m'écoutait jamais, ça c'est certain. Le pire étudiant de ma classe.

- Vraiment ?, s'enquit Albus, intéressé.

Il espérait récupérer des anecdotes à utiliser pour plus tard.

- C'était un étudiant très brillant, intervint Dumbledore. Il se débrouillait très bien dans la plupart de ses classes.

- Pas dans la mienne, ronchonna Rogue. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible, mais il était encore pire que son père.

- Vous avez aussi connu mon grand-père ? Comment était-il ?

Rogue secoua la tête avec ennui.

- Le pire enfant gâté qui n'ait jamais vécu, déclara-t-il sans hésitation.

- Ce n'est pas possible, rétorqua Albus. Vous venez juste de dire que mon père était pire que mon grand-père, il faut vous décider.

Rogue regarda Albus comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tandis que Dumbledore riait tout bas.

- Vous êtes aussi arrogant qu'eux, nota Rogue avec dégoût.

Albus le regarda sévèrement :

- Ce n'est pas très aimable. Ma grand-mère dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas juger une personne sur une première impression. Et moi, j'essaye de ne pas vous juger.

Rogue cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas compris quelque chose dans ce qu'Albus venait de dire.

- Il veut parler de Molly Weasley, murmura le portrait de Dumbledore.

- Je le savais !, aboya Rogue, montrant clairement que non, ce qui fit doucement rire Albus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous enseigniez pour que mon père soit si mauvais ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils, très ennuyé, alors qu'Albus trépignait de curiosité.

- Les Potions, fini-t-il par dire, et horrible est encore un euphémisme pour décrire son niveau.

- Oh…, souffla Albus, perplexe. Mais il est bon en potions, rien que la semaine dernière il a concocté un antidote directement sur le terrain, pour la victime d'une morsure de dragon venimeux. Ils disaient qu'il avait sauvé la vie de cet homme.

- Hum, renifla dédaigneusement le portrait de Rogue. Une morsure de dragon, voyez-vous ça ! Le pire effet secondaire doit être la pousse d'un bout de queue, et l'antidote est très simple à faire !

- Il dit qu'il sait très bien qu'il n'est pas un maître, rétorqua Albus avec un haussement d'épaule. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi qu'il a fait exploser un chaudron, même juste une fois !

- Cela arrivait sans arrêt, certifia Rogue.

- Génial !, s'exclama Albus avec un grand sourire. Maintenant, il ne peut plus me reprocher d'échouer en potions ! Je ne suis pas mauvais, ajouta-t-il rapidement, mais ça peut toujours me sauver la mise si jamais ça arrive !

- Ca, je n'en doute pas, grogna Rogue. Tel père, tel fils. Et votre mère était insupportable, elle aussi.

- Je le sais ça, grommela Albus. Oncle George n'arrête pas d'en parler. Mais dites m'en plus sur mon père. La seule chose que les gens me disent c'est combien il est génial ! Dites-moi combien il pouvait être horrible et ennuyeux parfois. On veut me faire croire que c'était le meilleur étudiant de l'école, mais comment suis-je censé vivre avec ce modèle de perfection ? L'étudiant le plus brillant de toute l'histoire de Poudlard !

- Oh, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne l'était pas !, se moqua Rogue en levant les yeux. Il n'était même pas le meilleur de son année. En fait, il était particulièrement inutile… et pénible.

Dumbledore gloussa, très amusé :

- J'admets qu'il n'était pas le meilleur étudiant de son année, mais inutile ? Vraiment, Severus ?

- Oui, inutile !, rétorqua Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas être dans un couloir de cette école sans s'attirer d'ennui, et avoir besoin d'aide pour en sortir !

A ce moment, des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans les escaliers.

- Oh zut… souffla Albus. J'ai passé un très bon moment, et je voulais vous dire que j'étais vraiment très heureux de vous rencontrer, professeur Rogue, dit-il avec un sourire. J'espère que je pourrai revenir une autre fois, j'aimerais que vous m'en disiez plus sur mon père. Et j'étais heureux de vous rencontrer aussi, professeur Dumbledore.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un portant mon prénom, lui répondit ce dernier, souriant.

- Vous pouvez y aller Potter, lui indiqua le professeur McGonagall. Je pense que nous en avons tiré quelque chose de bon, tout en vous punissant à la fois.

- Oui professeur.

Albus se dirigea vers la porte, et, tandis qu'il y arrivait, il tourna la tête, puis lança un sourire aux deux portraits, avant de disparaître avec McGonagall.

- Quel enfant délicieux, gloussa Dumbledore tandis que la porte se refermait. Il est certain que j'ai envie d'avoir une autre conversation avec lui.

- Mmmh…, fit Rogue, ennuyé.

- Vous êtes juste jaloux qu'il porte mon prénom avant le vôtre !, répliqua Dumbledore.

- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que vous n'êtes qu'un portrait, et que par la force des choses il ne peut être nommé d'après vous ?

- Certes, admit Dumbledore avec un sourire, mais d'une certaine manière j'ai son esprit.

- Oh lâchez-moi, vieillard…

- Hey !, se récria Phineas Nigellus. Quelle insolence envers vos aînés ! Tout cela parce que vous êtes mort jeune !

- Oh fermez-la vous aussi!, se renfrogna Rogue.

Avant que Nigellus n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, la sorcière aux cheveux couleur acier roula des yeux.

- Et voilà, soupira-t-elle, c'est reparti.

Dumbledore pouffa dans son cadre.

- Finalement, ce n'est pas si ennuyeux d'être un portrait, même lorsque l'école est calme à nouveau.

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En ce qui me concerne je trouve certaines répliques entre Albus D. et Severus particulièrement savoureuses, j'ai beaucoup aimé les traduire, je riais parfois toute seule en le faisant xD

Comme d'habitude si vous voulez aller lire l'original, il se trouve dans mes favoris.  
Je prends volontiers les reviews, si vous avez des remarques concernant la traductions n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Et bien sûr, si vous voulez me proposer une fanfiction à traduire, c'est avec plaisir ! Les fandoms dont je m'occupe sont indiqués sur mon profil.

A bientôt pour le prochain OS de la série !


End file.
